So Much For Impurities
by IndigoAtHeart
Summary: Raven got embarrassed earlier about something Beast Boy said.. what happens when he comes to check on her? Plot-less smut. One Shot.


Raven had been in her room almost all day. It was around 1 PM and she had really been reading most of the morning. However, at the moment she was lighting a couple pieces of incense as to wash the pieces left behind of the rest of the team members who had stepped in her room. Not because them coming in was a bad thing, no, but to make her room clean of all spiritual energy besides her own. She was getting ready to have a deep meditation time as her emotions had been very out of whack ever since Beast Boy had told her she looked pretty the other day. Long had she been in love with him, yet she kept denying it to herself.

_All I did was put on a skirt and regular shirt_, she thought to herself. _It's not like I put on something like Starfire's get-up_, she scoffed. Focusing on the incense she lit a specific one to prepare her senses. _Everyone leaves some form of energy whether its positive or negative_, she thought to herself_. You have to cleanse it out, purify the room,_ she thought as she curled her legs into her normal position. Just as she sat down, she heard a knock on the door.

"Raven?" she heard a familiar voice call. Her eyes opened and she looked towards the door, all the incense giving her a headache as she literally smelled them all at once. She called back, not wanting to open the door incase more energy was to escape into the room.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she called back to him, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

Even though she was very good at hiding her emotions, Beast Boy seemed to pick up on it slightly and hesitate.

"I-I just wanted to know if I could come in… I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Raven got up with a sigh and blew out all her incense. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Beast Boy in only his boxers.

"H-hey Beast Boy," she said blushing. God, he had to be in his boxers? She was getting wet just thinking about it.

Beast Boy walked in and turned around to face her, scratching his neck. "Look, I don't know what I said but you seemed upset so I thought I'd just come and apologize for… whatever it was."

Raven couldn't stand to see him upset like this. "Really, Beast Boy, it's okay. I'm fine." She began to walk to the door but he grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure?" he asked, inching closer to her steadily.

"Y-Yes," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

Without thinking, Beast Boy pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. And to his surprise- she didn't push away; she kissed him back. Slowly, he pushed her against the wall, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.

"B-Beast Boy," she moaned out as he kissed down her neck. Looking up, Beast Boy stopped.

"Raven… do you want this?" He gently held her, looking into her deep violet eyes.

She nodded, surprised at how quickly it all happened. "Y-Yes Beast Boy, I do."

He slowly leaned in for another kiss and began to kiss down her neck slowly. She looked over at her dresser mirror where they could both be seen as it had been positioned vertical from them. She found herself looking over his body, watching as his hands traced over her curves slowly. He unhooked her cape and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. She saw his round ass as he bent over, resisting the urge to take him right then and there.

"Raven," he said, coming back up.

She looked up questioningly.

"I want to do this right…" he laid her down on the bed and slowly began to undress. She couldn't help but watch. As soon as he was down to his boxers he positioned himself over her and continued, unzipping her leotard slowly, trying not to seem eager. He slid it off and dropped it to the ground.

He looked over her soft, pale skin. "You're beautiful," he thought aloud as he ran a hand over her breast.

"Beast Boy kiss me," she said reaching up and pulling him down with a kiss. With this she pulled down his boxers, taking him by surprise.

She looked over his body, biting her lip. "Oh God Beast Boy," she moaned. With that she unhooked her bra and let him slide off her black lace panties. He took one of her breasts and slowly massaged it, kissing her as he did. With his other hand he slid it down her body, admiring her curves. He leaned down and took a globe into his mouth, gently suckling it as he ran his hands all over her body. Moaning, she grabbed his shoulders. "Beast Boy!" she moaned aloud. She took one of her hands and slowly stroked up his nine inch erection, trying to focus on pleasuring him.

He moaned loudly at her action. Raven, taking advantage of the pause, quickly flipped them over. With Beast Boy under her she could get what she wanted…

She slid down his body slowly, reaching his member. Sliding her tongue along his cock, she slowly slid his erection into her mouth, going in as far as she could without straining. Beast Boy grunted in approval. "R-RAVEN," he moaned in delight. She held the base of his cock as she slowly slid her mouth back and forth, sucking him gently, twisting her tongue around his tip. Beast Boy's fists balled up as he restrained from pulling her hair, but as she slowly took his full length into her he couldn't help but grab her hair. Nearly choking, she moaned in approval. She let him slide her back and forth onto his cock and enjoyed it as much as he did, getting wetter and wetter by the minute.

He couldn't take it any longer. He flipped her onto all fours and slowly pushed himself into her wet, juicy pussy. Raven screamed, loving the feeling.

"OH GOD GAR," she screamed.

This let him know she wanted it. He began to pound her hard, filling her again and again, earning moans and squeals from Raven. He groaned in pleasure, the tightness of her wet sex clenching around him.

"Oh God, Raven, I'M GUNNA CUM," screamed Beast Boy in absolute ecstasy.

"CUM BEAST BOY, IM READY," she yelled in response.

Soon, he released into her, drowning her with his seed. Raven, shaking by now, collapsed on her stomach. As Beast Boy pulled out he gently laid himself next to her, holding around her body.

"R-Raven that was amazing," he said, looking up into her violet eyes.

Panting, she nodded and rolled into his arms. "W-will… will we ever do this again?" she asked. He looked up at the ceiling, smiling. "I'd like that…" he said trailing off. There was no reply. Beast Boy looked down to see Raven sleeping soundly in his arms and smiled. Scooping her into his arms he turned and laid with her, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
